It'll all work out
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Just a little one-shot of Patrick Jane from the Mentalist talking to Quinn. Not really a crossover, he just seemed like the best chaacter to do this.


Just a little one-shot. It isn't a crossover. The CBI is in Lima for some case and they have just finished the case. Basically Patrick Jane from the Mentalist talking to Quinn. From Quinn's POV. I know that this doesn't really make sense about how they ended up there, but this wouldn't leave me alone.

Oh, and for all you Mentalist fans, I couldn't resist throwing a little RigsPelt in there.

Might be slightly OOC. Sorry.

About Marchish

I don't own anything.

Quinn Fabray sat at a table in the Starbucks section local Barnes and Noble. Her older sister had let her crash at her place and was lending her some money, but her sister wouldn't be in Ohio much longer, she was starting med-school in the fall.

She was poking at her Coke with the straw. She was a little over six-months pregnant and would soon have to temporarily step back from New Directions. She would still be allowed to sit in on rehearsals, but it killed her that while she had grown close to all the members, Finn still refused to talk to her.

She heard the door open and noticed five adults walk in. They weren't local, but she recognized one of the men from a car with California plates that she had seen earlier that day. She couldn't help looking at them as they walked

There was a woman, who was clearly in charge, with dark hair and bangs. Quinn could be something glinting and realized it was a cross necklace and absentmindedly fingered her own. When her baby kicked as she did so, she couldn't help but giggle at the irony of it all.

There was an Asian man who looked bored. That was the only good word she could think of to describe him, bored.

The next person got a bit more interesting. He was tall and handsome. His dark hair was slightly spiked which made him even more hot. _No, Quinn,_ she thought to herself, _you're pregnant and sixteen years old, no thinking thirty year old guys, who probably have girlfriends, are hot._

Speaking of girlfriends, there was a beautiful redhead beside him and it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were together. She could tell that this woman was like she had been before everything happened, top of the social ladder, always the most gorgeous girl in the room.

The last person to enter the room was a blond man of about forty. He was handsome and his three-piece-suit was somewhat shiny. His expression looked like that of a child and she laughed when he started to play with the display advertising some book and the dark haired woman swatted his hand away.

Her phone started to vibrate beside her; she looked at the caller ID and frowned. Puck. She didn't want to talk to him. She hit the call end button then continued to watch the adults.

They had stepped towards the counter and the spiky haired man turned towards the woman in charge and said, "Hey, boss, can you order us two mocha fraps? Oh, and a bagel?" He said as he and the redhead walked towards the books.

"Rigsby, Van Pelt. Remember, rules." She said looking at them sternly. Quinn was glad that she had two names and could keep her thoughts in order.

Rigsby was showing Van Pelt some books in the elementary section, he laughed and said, "Grace, do you think have one that's called, Ghost Don't Do Yoga?"

"Very funny, Wayne." She laughed and slapped him.

Quinn sighed, that was the kind of relationship she had always wanted, thought she had, until she had to go and screw it up.

She didn't notice that, unnoticed to everyone else, the handsome blond man had approached me.

"It'll all work out." She turned around in my chair and noticed him standing across from her with a smile and a shimmer in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" She said in the tone that was usually reserved for Rachel Berry.

"It'll all work out," He said, sitting down across from me and lowering his voice, "You used to rule the school. I'm guessing… captain of the cheerleading squad and the most beautiful girl in the room with the quarterback boyfriend, but then you cheated on your boyfriend with his best friend and found yourself pregnant with his best friend's baby and your parents kicked you out. You lied and said it was your boyfriend's, which, I must say, I'm impressed by the story that you had to weave considering that you and your boyfriend never _actually_ had sex. But, he found out and now he's your ex-boyfriend." The man said with a smirk on his face.

"I… uh… How did you? Where did you? Are you psychic or something?" She asked the man clearly confused.

"Ex-fake physic. My name is Patrick Jane." he said looking at her and introducing himself.

"But… If you were a fake then how did you know?" She asked in awe.

"Body language tells a lot, my dear." He said, smiling.

Just then the redhead, Grace Van Pelt, approached the table. "I'm sorry, was he bothering you?"

"Grace, when am _I_ ever a bother?" He said looking at her innocently.

"No, not at all. He actually just helped me a great deal. Thank you, Mr. Jane." She still couldn't believe it and her voice showed it.

"Okay, well we should be going." Grace smiled at Quinn and poked Jane in the shoulder.

"Ow, ok, woman, I'm up, save your poking and prodding for Rigsby." He said standing up, from the look on Grace's face Quinn could see that he had crossed a line.

"Fine. Jane, get left behind for all I care. Jack ass." She said walking off.

Quinn couldn't help laughing to herself and for the first time in months smiled a Quinn pre-drama smile.

"I should be going," he said laughing and pretending he was scared. "I didn't quite catch your name."

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray." She said smiling at him.

"Nice meeting you, Quinn." He said as he walked off. He then called over his shoulder, "It'll all work out." At first she didn't believe him, but as she left and saw Finn waiting outside; she realized that he just might have been right.

What she didn't know is that Patrick Jane was waiting outside a car, watching her and when he saw them hug after having a long discussion, he turned to a very impatient Lisbon and said, "Okay, we can go now."

And about three months later, she named her daughter, who she had decided to keep, Patricia after the man who gave her hope after she thought none was left in the world. And he was right about everything. Her parents, after talking to her sister had a change of heart and let her move back in and Quinn and her daughter got to do things with their lives that Quinn had never thought imaginable.


End file.
